Nursery Rhymes
by KissUzumaki
Summary: Our favorite superhero sidekicks are kicked back to pre-K.  Partly AU. Fluffy kid stuff. Drabbles. Spitfire and SuperMartian. Update: Halloween Chapter finally up!
1. Paper Hearts

A tiny boy with untidy red hair sat on his butt busily cutting a heart from red paper. His goggles shifted down on his forehead as he shifted positions. "What's with the goggles, dork?" A boy one grade up asked as he bent down to look at him.

He turned around so his back was facing him and continued cutting. "Don't play with that sweetie, it's sharp!" The teacher yelled to small girl as she chased around the toy and crayon littered floor. "Haha." The girl laughed cutely as she ran from the teacher, an small arrow in her hand.

He finished cutting out his heart as the little girl rounded the canvas splashed with colors and purple handprints. He held it out proudly, a bit of his tongue sticking out as he inspected the heart.

"Whoa!" The girl yelled as she tripped over a block tower and onto the boy. Her arrow piercing right through his crisp paper heart. "S-sorry." The girl stuttered stumbling off of the green-eyed boy.

"It's okay." He said his freckled cheeks turning red as he looked down at her squirming in his lap. She got up and looked down at her bow. His paper heart was ripped neatly in the center. "H-here you have it." She said shoving the bow and heart lightly in his chest.

"Haha. Thanks." He smiled taking the bow in his small, shaky hands. "I'm Wally." He said his green eyes tightening as he smiled.

"Artemis." She said smiling as little tendrils of her shiny, pale blond her fell over her blue, blue eyes.

"There you are!" The teacher yelled as she brushed back her own blond hair behind her ear. She gasped as she looked down at the bow in Wally's hand. "I told you it was dangerous. Now say you're sorry." She scolded pointing to Wally as her leather skirt squeaked.

"Sorry." Artemis nearly laughed as the teacher took her small hand. "S'okay." Wally shrugged gripping the wood of the bow tighter. She waved at him as she and the teacher disappeared behind the corner and to her office.

He looked down at the bow once more and blushed heavily. The color almost taking over his whole freckled face.


	2. Conner's Bear

Conner was a frankly odd boy. He was brooding and shy, and all you ever had to do to become friends was be _nice. _But apparently his classmates weren't catching the drift.

One of the main reasons why he was ridiculed so much was because he always carried around a dark brown, fat-bellied, button-eyed teddy bear.

He sat on the alphabet rug surrounded by blocks and toy cars, etc. He ran his fingers over the teddy's bear soft, soft head and clutched two blue crayons tightly in his little fist. He hugged the bear with as much love a four year old could give to a stuffed animal and looked up as the teacher held open the door letting them out for outside play.

Conner hastily got up avoiding being shoved by other kids and walked out teddy still in tow. He hiked up a hill and grabbed hold of the swing rope before a bunch of girls with curly ponytails could.

He scrambled onto the rectangular seat his bear sitting next to him. "He's so weird." The lead girl whispered to the one next to her.

"He only plays with that bear. And it's not even cute." The other said. All three of them flashed Conner a mean look before they began walking down the hillside a red wagon with their dolls in it tugging behind them.

Conner sighed and held onto his bear's dull paw and began swinging silently. The breeze rustled the fall leaves scattered around him.

"Hey, Con!" A little boy in a flashy red sports jacket yelled in a squeaky voice as he and his posse walked up. Conner squeezed his teddy's hand harder. "What's with the bear?"

Before he could even open his mouth to speak they had taken his bear and began tossing it back and forth. He watched, scared. But something came over him, that was his only friend they were tossing around, and he had to protect him.

He got up his hands balled into fists. "Give. Him. Back." He said defiantly.

"Aw, what's little baby gonna do?" He asked. Before something could've happened the teacher emerged from the door and rung a golden bell signaling they come back in.

"You got lucky, Kent," He said, "but your little friend didn't!" He threw the bear onto the floor and stomped on it until the seams split and stuffing oozed out. Superboy ran to him his eyes glimmering as they became wet. He scooped him up and ran to the bottom of the hill and shoved teddy into Miss Dinah's hands.

She ran her own hands over it and looked down at Conner. As much as that face he made made her lip quiver she had to pretend like there was nothing she could do. He had to let go of Fuzzyberkins sometime in his life.

"I'm sorry sweetie. There's nothing I can do." She said as she placed the torn up bear into his hands and pushed his ebony hair out of his cobalt eyes.

Conner slummed back into the play room and collapsed on a pink stool next to the plastic ovens which were littered with plastic pots, pans, plates, and utensils.

"Cookie?" One girl with peachy skin dotted with freckles at the cheeks and brown orange-looking hair in a headband said as she offered a real cookie to Conner on a plastic saucer. Conner looked up and took the cookie without a word.

She wiped her hands on her burgundy button-up dress and held her hand out to him, "I'm Megan Morse." She said warmly to him. He looked up at her and took the edges of her hand and shook it once then dropped it.

"Conner Kent." He said his usual mouse-like voice becoming more strong and firm... As far as it would go four a four year old.

"Aw, is he okay?" Megan asked as she took notice of the tattered Mr. Fuzzyberkins laid astrewn on Conner's lap. "No, he's not okay. He's ruined." Conner snapped.

Megan cringed back, the words stung. But she pushed it away and took hold of the teddy's ear and tugged him off of his lap. He gave her a hard glare, but her own brown eyes melted the coldness out of it.

"Kaldur get out of that water bucket this instant!" Miss Dinah yelled at a dark-skinned boy who was almost totally submerged in a bucket of water. His gray eyes and the top of his head poked out of the water as he looked side to side.

Megan giggled slightly bringing her hand over her mouth. Conner smiled at her laugh, he liked it.. a lot.

"I can fix him ya' know." She said looking up at him as her hands grazed over FuzzyB. "You-you c_an_?" He asked sounding shocked beyond compare.

"Yeah, of course." She smiled getting up holding teddy in a cradle position. She walked over to the rack of backpacks and stopped at a black one with a large red X on it. She unzipped it and brought a small transparent box filled with thread, a needle cushion, buttons, etc.

She carried it back and began sewing Mr. Fuzzyberkins back pushing in the stuffing and repairing his torn fur. All the while Conner watched anxiously as if he was watching a major surgery being performed on someone he loved dearly. Which pretty much summed up what was going on now.

Soon enough Megan was done and she even changed FuzzyB's eye color so they were pale electric blue, much like Conner's. She passed him over to Conner fidgeting as she awaited his response.

"Megan, meet Mr. Fuzzyberkins. You can call him FuzzyB though." He said blushing slightly as his eyes met Megan's and she took FuzzyB's paw and shook.

She blushed as well and the sat down talking. Conner set the teddy next to him on the seat of a green chair and pulled his legs up on the stool.

He pulled out a coloring book from his backpack and gave the crayon box to Megan as he flipped through stopping once in awhile to show her his messy colorings. Most were filled completely blue or red or even yellow. Sometimes even all together layered on top of each other. Though this time he reached for a brown.

As Miss Dinah bustled by with empty food wrappers and juice boxes in her arms she stopped in front of the doorway and looked at Conner and Megan as they colored together on the carpeted floor.

"Damn it, he fixed that blasted bear!" She yelled as she dropped the garbage into a recycling bin. "Oh don't worry. I think he'll forget about the bear soon enough." Mr. Smith said as he handed a child off to their parents.

They leaned against the doorway and watched the kids color together. Megan laughed as Conner drew a crooked smiley face next to their mis-match colored building scene.

**a/n: So...? This was my very first SuperMartian fic. And I liked it. R&R?**


	3. My Hero

The little boy swung about in the jungle gym. Showing such flexibility the other kids stopped and looked up in both awe and discrimination. This little boy was smart, and he had the cutest little laugh. He even hung out with a boy a year up! That was big. But on first days he had begun school we would whine and cry for, "Bwuce."

The bell rung and the little boy sighed and jumped off the bars, sticking the landing.

Today was the day in which the little munchkins would read aloud their little drawings and sentences that expressed their favorite heroes. Super or not. So far there were about three kids who wrote and drew about their dear old dads, a couple Batmans (it was Gotham after all), multiple Supermans, and for the girls ocassional Wonder Woman and mothers.

The line moved slowly as the kids read with falters and there was always that five minute photo op. Little Dick Grayson sat four heads to the end of the line and was just two more people to being the next to stand upon the green plastic stool.

He was unenthusiastic about reading his stupid essay because the person whom he really wanted to be there wasn't going to be. He never was. He always sent the butler. Which was better than nothing, he guessed.

The last kid had just finished smiling a front-toothless smile for the camera and Dick had to go up. He walked up and stepped on the stool looking in the crowd for Alfred's proper mustached face but it was no where to be found. Great, now he doesn't even send the butler.

He looked at the short essay in front of him and began reading without gusto. "My Hewo is Batman. Because he takes cawe of all the bad guys so they don't huwt us. And that he's weally, weally cool."

He finished with a dreading tone. He looked up at the crowd one more time and his face lightened up. There looking mildly proud was Bruce Wayne. His father? And well, also Batman himself. He smiled inwardly and stole one last glance at the man in suit before the teacher beckoned him to the back.

He waited almost impatiently before the last of the kids read and he grabbed his backpack and toppled out looking for Bruce in the crowd of parents. He finally found the familar dark fabric that marked his suit and sprang for it. Bruce felt the little hands around his leg and looked down smiling at the slightest. His eyes eyes were filled with pride. He took Dick's little hand in his own and they began walking.

Dick smiled. _He came. _

My hero is Batman, my dad.

.  
>.<p>

.

**a/n: So..? I had written this months ago but I thought it wasn't all that good. But since you guys have been waiting patiently I decided I'll let you decide whether it's good or not. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and whatnot. As for the next chapter I'm not going to give away **_**too **_**much but it is going to be Arrow-family. (this includes Arty)**

**To clarify:  
>Robin is in Pre-K<br>****Artemis and Wally in kindergarten  
>Kaldur, Megan, and Conner are in first grade.<br>(For future reference Roy is in 2nd Grade) **


	4. The Arrow Family snap snap

"You kiddos have fun!" A man with a scruffy blond beard waved as he dropped of a young boy and girl in front of a school. The girl, wide-eyed and golden haired scanned the crowd of parents and older kids for that familiar mop of ginger. Next to her, the boy, clearly older with dark red-ish hair stood with a look of disdain. His hand, which was clasped with the girl's dropped down.

Her grey eyes turned sad and she looked to the concrete ground. When she looked back up she saw a young girl with black hair and slanted, clearly of Asian descent, eyes.

"Look cousin Roy it's that girl you like!" She exclaimed in her squeaky voice. Roy's eyes froze wide and he looked at the girl, who was know smiling at him. He grabbed the girl and clamped a hand over her mouth, "Shut it!"

As soon as he had made it far from the other girl he let her go. "What'd I do?" She asked. "Just..." His eyes narrowed to the floor as he strained for words, "just don't talk to me, okay?"

As the bell rung he harshly chaperoned her to her classroom and left. His hands in his pockets. She frowned as the class assembled for roll call on the alphabet rug. A freckled carrot-top smiled as he sat next to her, munching on cookies.

"What's wrong, Arty?" He asked between chews. "Nothing." She sighed. Freckles surveyed her before a moment before he shrugged and stuffed the empty wrapper into his Flash backpack and pulled out a juice box.

* * *

><p>As Roy took his seat at his desk after recess his thoughts strayed back to his blond haired cousin. He had to hand it to her, what happened today was probably thanks to her.<p>

Jade had chosen him for her dodgeball partner today. Sure, he got pelted with dodgeballs but afterwards she smiled and said, "You're pretty cool." He smiled at the recollection and picked up his pencil. He sighed as he looked down at the subtraction and also to the thought of apologizing to his fiery little cousin.

* * *

><p>"He hates me." The young girl confided into her aunt. "I'm sure that's not true." She reassured. "He doesn't trust me, and he won't talk to me." Dinah sighed, "Why don't we talk about you hitting Wally today." She looked down at her.<p>

"But Aunt-" Artemis pleaded. "In the class I'm not your aunt anymore, remember? Now really what could he have done that made you want to dump a juice box on him?"

"He called me Arty, duh." She rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, behind the door Roy stood listening in. "Oh great."

* * *

><p>"Artemis." Roy said as he walked into the gym of his dad's Penthouse. Artemis' arrow faltered on its course and she turned on her heel and glared at him. "You stupid, you made me miss my target!"<p>

Roy scoffed, "I doubt you'd even be able to make it."

"You're such a meanie." She muttered setting down her bow and sitting down. "Maybe it's a family thing." He smiled sitting next to her.

"So you don't hate me?" She asked looking up. "No, I don't hate you," He said running a hand through his red hair. "but I am going to beat you!" He said grabbing a bow from next to her. Dinah smiled as she watched them from the door.

**a/n: gaaaaaah. It totally sucked right? I apologize. I promise the next one will be better!**


	5. Our Little Adventure

**a/n: In celebration of that simply **_**beautiful **_**Young Justice episode, "**_**Revelations" **_**here is a Spitfire fic to help all your flailing needs. Well, actually this was all planned but eh, y'know. **

**prompt (given to me by the wondrous SasuSaku writter, Abby-sama~ [the inversed butterfly])- pumpkin pie, flash cards, the globe, "Ni Hao", the color green, /someone getting slapped/, and a broken clock.**

**warning: extreme kindergarten OOC-ness ahead. Writing children is just so afkalska;adjklmen**

* * *

><p>They sat on the alphabet rug reciting the answer as Miss Dinah flipped through simple addition flash cards. She tucked one card under the stack revealing a new problem in large print bold black letters, "6+3" She said to the class in her strong voice.<p>

"Nine!" They chirped back at her. She smiled and glanced at the clock, "Oh, it's almost time for the bus, kids. Put your lunches in the pail and line up outside." She said setting down the cards.

Two heads of blonde and ginger stood next to each other outside in the falling orange leaves. The foggy sky against the shades of scarlet with the soggy leaves upon the damp floor was a beautiful picture to see.

"Oh boy! A field trip! This is going to be _awesome_!" The ginger boy said happily. The blonde next to him raised an eyebrow, "Will you quit being such a dork?"

"That's harsh, Arty." He said pushing his goggles up. "Alright everyone!" Miss Dinah shouted, waving her arm, "into the bus!"

"Ugh, let's go Baywatch." She said taking his sleeve and towing him behind her. "Why do you even call me that?"

" 'cause I want to."

"You're so weird." Artemis scoffed. Wally smiled as she tossed him into the bus.

* * *

><p>"What the heck is an atom?" Artemis asked as they walked down the steps of the Discovery Cube. "An atom is what all ma-" Wally began only to be interrupted by Artemis, "Shut it," she paused and looked around, "Wait... where's the bus?" Wally shrugged and looked down at his watch, which was unfortunately broken.<p>

"Ugh," she said mastering that syllable in a way that made her sound exactly like a fifteen-year-old, "you just had to drag us away from the group to get a hot dog!" She slapped his arm.

"I was hungry!" He countered throwing his arms into the air. They initiated in a small bickering contest before Wally sighed and raised a hand to stop her. "Us fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. Maybe they're inside..." They walked back into the cube unseen by the preoccupied guards to busy dealing with Chinese tourists who kept repeating "Ni Hao"

Yet at the same time a group of kindergarteners led by a blonde woman exited the Cube. "15...16..." She finished counting. She stood upright and put a hand on her hip, "Wait, where are Artemis and Wally? Oh _great._"

Wally and Artemis made a left at a golden globe, "Where _are _they?" Artemis huffed as she stuck her head into another exhibit, her large blond ponytail swished behind her. The tips of it grazing Wally's freckled nose. They smelled like lavender.

Artemis sighed and grabbed Wally's hand as they walked down the hall. Miss Dinah appeared next to the golden globe, "Where _are _those kids!"

Wally's stomach grumbled, "Arty I'm-" "I know, I heard. And don't call me Arty." He shook her arm, "We gotta find Miss Dinah. My mom bought pumpkin pie yesterday!"

"Wait... what?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm hungry, and I want pumpkin pie."

"Do you ever stop thinking about food?" She asked whipping her head around again and squinting as she looked through the exhibit.

Wally's face contorted into a look of deep thought before he answered, "Sometimes I think about cartoons."

Like clockwork it came again, "_ugh._" Wally smirked as she pulled him around. They stopped and glanced at a clock. Though it didn't seem to be ticking, "Stupid broken clock." Artemis muttered pulling Wally forward again. Though she merely pulled air for the ginger goggle-wearer was nowhere to be found.

"_Really _Wally?" She huffed and turned on her heel.

_oof!_

She looked up to see the obstacle she had walked into was a man. A very suspicious looking man with a weirdo mustache. "Hey, there little girl," He smiled licking his lips. Artemis grimaced. "where are your parents?" He bent down and attempted to brush a stray hair from her face. She slapped it away and glared with her piercing gray eyes.

"Oh that's not nice, sweetie. Come, I'll help you find your parents." He said attempting to grab hold of her wrist. But in no way was Artemis a helpless little girl, even at five. She was trained _extremely _well by her family. She jumped back and stepped on his foot.

"Look here little-" But before he could try anything again a flash of red stopped his hand. "What the-" He said and he looked down to see Wally glaring with his clear as crystal green eyes. He was shielding Artemis, _"Leave her alone." _He said fully, he meant business.

"I doubt a little boy will be able to stop me." Artemis and Wally turned their heads frantically around the exhibit; which was completely deserted. At that moment a blonde head carried by heels had poked her head in the room. Seeing the sight before her she walked into the room and kicked the man and sent him toppling to the floor. "Don't mess with my kids."

"Aunt Dinah!" Artemis exclaimed flinging her arms around her. Though remembering what she was doing she quickly pulled back. "What kind of _kid-friendly _Science place let's kids run amok _and _let's pedophiles in?" Miss Dinah muttered taking the kids' hands as she led them back to the waiting group.

* * *

><p><strong>an: I promise I will write better. Because these scenarios are just getting more bizarre ;_;**

**but yeah. A request fulfilled (that's if anyone actually wants one) for anyone who remembers where that line is from :3 Halloween chapter up next!**


	6. Halloween

**a/n: Nothing's better than an extremely late Halloween fic right? ... Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm not a very punctual person. ~procrastination is a lifestyle~**

* * *

><p>"Uh, Mom," A freckled ginger blinked as he lifted his arm, "I think it's too big." His mother leaned back with a needle in her mouth, "Do you think?"<p>

He flailed his arms which were clad in excessive crimson colored fabric for emphasis, "Yeah, I think it is." She scratched her head and furrowed her brow as she gazed at the floor. Then she snapped her fingers and her eyes lit up with an idea, "I'll be right back." She stood up and made her way out of the dining room.

Wally let out a breath and sat down pushing his goggles up. "I think you look great, kiddo." A voice said from the doorway. Wally looked up and his eyes shone, "Thanks Uncle Barry!" He responded happily to the blonde man leaning in the doorway. "Y'know," he smiled, "The Flash is my favorite superhero too." Wally's smile widened as he swung his yellow-booted legs.

He was going to be the Flash for Halloween.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to be a <em>boy?<em>" Artemis groaned looking down at her fem!Green Arrow costume. "I think you look wonderful!" Her Uncle Ollie laughed heartily. "I don't even like the color green." Roy pouted as he looked down at his own Green Arrow costume.

"C'mon guys, Green Arrow is the _best._"Ollie smiled down at his son and niece. Dinah appeared behind him with a competitive smile on her face, "Oh really?"

* * *

><p>"I wanna be.. I wanna be..." A frustrated Conner Kent mumbled as he glared at the floor. He was asked who he wanted to be for Halloween. He finally looked up at them with his cotton-candy blue eyes, "I wanna be Superman." He whispered looking sideways to the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look Uncle John!" A happy voice rang. The afore mentioned turned to see his auburn-haired niece in a ... "surprising" outfit. A dark blue cape flowed behind her, a white shirt with a familar red X across it and blue skirt accompanied by boots in the color, you guessed it, <em>blue. <em>There was also the matter of the accessories she most likely meticulously picked out: gloves in _that _color, the little belt, etc.

"And what is it you are supposed to be?" He asked in a gentle voice. "I'm Miss Martian! Sidekick to Martian Manhunter!" She smiled admiring her work. "Is that so?" He smiled bending down as she hugged him.

* * *

><p>"If it wouldn't be too much trouble could I be Aquaman?" A young Kaldur'ahm asked politely. A blonde man standing before him smiled, "No trouble at all Kaldur."<p>

The dark-skinned boy beamed.

* * *

><p>"Batman." Robin said in a dignified little voice. "Are you sure young master?" Alfred asked raising an eyebrow. Robin looked up at him with his cobalt colored eyes and nodded. "Well, we might have to consult Master Bruce beforehand."<p>

Robin sniffed and nodded shortly. They walked through the old halls of Wayne Manor till they were in front of a lavish yet old door that led into Bruce's study. Alfred composed himself and knocked on the door. After a short rustle of papers and the smallest scrape of a chair the door clicked and opened.

"What." He almost growled in that oh so familiar Bat-tone. "Master Richard would like to be Batman for Halloween." Bruce's eyes narrowed a bit and you could almost imagine the cowl upon his face. "Are you sure about that?" He asked looking down at his young ward.

Robin looked up and shook his head vigourously. "Well," Bruce said smiling. Yes, the Bat full out _smiling. _"I'm honored." He bent down and ruffled the boy's raven hair. Robin looked up at him and gave a peakish smile.

* * *

><p>"I'm Wally," The green-eyed ginger introduced as he met Robin; dressed in his beautifully tailored (by Alfred) Batman costume. "I'm uh," Robin cast a cautious glance to Bats, he gave an otherwise unreadable look to the young bird. Batlanguage, of course. "I'm Robin."<p>

"Cool name dude." Wally smiled pulling the cowl he had slid off closer to his ear. "This is Arty." He said mockingly as he pulled the blonde girl in her female Green Arrow costume forward. She playfully punched Wally in the arm, "My name is _not _Arty," she glared with her piercing gray eyes. She turned to the young boy in front of her, "It's Artemis."

"I'm Roy." The eldest of them said holding his hand out slowly. Robin took it and smiled. "I'm Megan and this is Conner." Megan said as she looked as if she _levitated _to them. She was holding the hand of a shy looking raven haired boy with light, light blue eyes. "Nice to meet ya' cutie." Wally haughtily replied leaning on Artemis as he flashed Megan a smile. Artemis elbowed him in the stomach.

"I am Kaldur'ahm," The young boy in an Aquaman costume said walking towards them, "but you can call me Kaldur."

They six of them smiled at each other as they began to converse. Some more than the others.

They worked a tactic for each house. Megan, Conner, and Kaldur were the decoys. While Wally came back four times, each wearing a different mask. Artemis and Roy pretended to get into a fight then Robin would swoop in and take four handfuls of candy from the unoccuppied bowl. It wasn't a _great _tactic but hey; they were getting there.

* * *

><p>an: I have no idea why this took so long for me to write. Especially considering it's so short. Oh and my tactic was poop, sorry 'bout that. But I hope you guys forgive me? This is one of the last Nursery Rhymes I had planned so from now on Nursery Rhymes will be on a temporary hiatus. (I'm going to be working on some _fully-grown _Wally and Artemis. wink wink, nudge nudge) I'll take requests but I doubt any of you will give any :/ Thanks for reading anyway. woo~


End file.
